Perfect Present
by Zelianyu
Summary: Misao's searches in the cold for the perfect present for Aoshi, only to have Aoshi tell her exactly what he needs, without his knowledge. Misao also recieves a gift from said person. Written for the chopstick challege on Shinobilove awhile ago rated fo


I don't own these Characters. Any others not recognized are mine k.

I finally realize I wrote this for the chopstick challenge we had on Shinobilove...I think it was late was why I completely spaced that it was written for that. That was probably over a year ago and I still don't have the sequel done I open this so I can hopefully work on it since I have some free time...I also have three movies I need to watch and well I don't wanna lol. Anyway off to work on the sequel.

Misao blew on her hands as she looked through the windows. She glanced down and remembered her hands had gloves on them, and dropped them back to her sides. She shook her head as she past yet another clothing store. Misao sighed heavily as she clapped her gloved hands together. _'I've been looking for two hours in this cold.'_ Misao thought as she sat on a bench. Misao leaned back against the bench and closed her eyes.

"Misao?" Misao gasped and snapped forward looking at a tall man. "What are you doing out in this cold? Misao smiled up at him.

"Nothing important," Misao leaned back against the bench once more. _'My legs are killing me.'_

"If it wasn't important, you wouldn't be in the downtown of the city." Aoshi's eyes scanned Misao. His eyes caught the slight shiver.

Misao continued to sit where she was, not moving a muscle. A really light breeze blew causing her to shiver ever so slightly. "Maybe, but the reason is my own." Misao mumbled._ 'Ughh, my energy seems to be gone.'_

"How long have you been in the cold?" Aoshi walked closer, now standing in front of Misao.

"I think it was two hours a little bit ago." Misao mumbled. Aoshi stared at her his expression the same as always.

'_Two hours,'_ Aoshi thought as he looked over her form once more. Two hours in the light jacket she wore, and the flimsy gloves. She had a pair of dark blue wind pants on. He glanced to her feet, which had a pair of tennis shoes and a flimsy pair of cuff socks on them.

"I was doing some Christmas shopping." Misao mumbled as she finally stood, a groan escaping her lips as her sore and cold muscles ached.

Aoshi's cold gaze met her slightly pained one. "Would you join me for a cup of tea?" Aoshi finally questioned as Misao whimpered slightly, while flexing her fingers.

"Aa, I would, but I still have some shopping I need to do." Misao smiled at him, gasping as her gloved hand was grabbed. She could feel the warmth from his hand through the glove. "You're not wearing your gloves," Misao gasped.

Aoshi glanced back as he pulled her along behind him. "Mm," Aoshi mumbled.

Misao tried to yank her hand from his grasp, her gloved fingers slipping slightly. Aoshi stopped and pulled her forward. Misao blinked as he moved his hand to grasp her wrist. "Aoshi let me go." Misao tried to stand her ground and pull her wrist from his tight grasp. Even a cold stare from him didn't deter her. "Let me go." Her feet slipped along the cement, as the snow made it slippery.

Aoshi took a deep breath, releasing her wrist. Misao rubbed her wrist and glared at him. "You need to warm up." Aoshi mumbled.

"I'll warm up when I find my gift." Misao replied angrily. Misao struggled as Aoshi lifted her into his arms bridal style. "Aoshi put me down." Misao continued to struggle, as Aoshi walked toward a near by café.

"I would prefer some company for tea." Aoshi replied as though this were normal. Misao finally stopped struggling glaring daggers at him. "Why would a present be worth freezing to death?" Aoshi questioned as he reached the door of the teashop. He placed Misao down; keeping the hand that was holding her back, on her shoulder.

Misao looked up at him, as he moved his hand down to the middle of her back, pushing her inside. "I wasn't going to, ahhhhhhh it burns." Misao tried to turn around, but Aoshi forced her to stay in the building.

"Your skin is burning from the heat, Misao." Aoshi glanced at her as she ripped the gloves from her hands.

"I know," Misao blew on her hands trying to get the burning sensation to dim. "That doesn't mean I would have frozen." A side-glance from Aoshi had her glaring at him.

"How many?" The woman at the counter asked.

"Two," Aoshi murmured. He heard a few girls giggling as he walked by a table of four girls.

"Will this be okay?" The woman motioned a table. Aoshi nodded.

Misao shook her head as she'd been trying to think of a gift for him. She walked past the giggling girls. "Yeah he's a hottie, who should go ask him out?" Misao glowered as she stomped to the table. "Ahh the little girls with him, should we still approach him?"

"Yeah, she's probably a sister." The girls laughed harder. Misao growled as she plopped into the seat across from Aoshi.

His eyes looked up from the menu, than darted back down to it. "I thought we were just going to get tea?" Misao mumbled. Aoshi looked at her once again, then back at the menu. "A dessert sounded nice." Aoshi mumbled.

Misao looked to the girls once more as they laughed rather loudly. "Ooo, I hope I was never like that." Misao seethed.

A chuckle made Misao look at Aoshi. "No you weren't." Aoshi replied. "You were around Omasu and Okon." Aoshi placed the menu down on the table.

"Oo, Aoshi, why are you not wearing your gloves?" Misao asked ignoring a rather loud giggle from the girls.

"He looked to his hands. "I had one sliced in half on the last mission." Aoshi replied.

"What did you want to order sir?" The waitress smiled sweetly at him. Aoshi refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Would you like me to order for you Misao?" Aoshi asked.

"Umm sure," Misao mumbled turned her head toward the wall.

"Two green teas, a slice of pumpkin pie, and a slice of apple pie." Aoshi muttered as he handed the menu to the waitress.

"Okay," Another smile and she went to the kitchen.

"Ughh, how can you stand that," Misao groaned as one of the girls who'd been sitting at the table came over.

"Hi," The girl stated as she turned to Aoshi, her back to Misao.

"…" Aoshi glanced at her and then looked at Misao.

"It's called polite, when you address both people at the table." Misao angrily huffed.

"I don't want to talk to a little girl." The girl stated.

"Ha," Misao scoffed, "This may be hard to believe, but I'm probably a year or two older than you." Misao folder her arms across her chest leaning back against the chair.

"Like I care?" The girl stated snobbishly.

"Didn't say you did." Misao mumbled. An amused smirk was on Aoshi's face.

"You gonna talk, or what?" The girl asked sweetly to Aoshi.

"Good luck there." Misao mumbled.

"Would you shut up you snot?" Misao shot a glare at the girl, gaining a humph from her.

Misao looked to Aoshi, noticing the smirk and smiled evilly. Misao stood from her chair, Aoshi's eyes on her. "I think I'll go use the restroom, while we're waiting." Misao stated. He watched her walk around the snob of a girl and stand next to his chair.

Aoshi sat up and looked at her, his eyes widened as she bent down and placed her lips on his. She broke the kiss with a smile and stood, catching his surprised look. Misao chuckled as she went to the restroom.

"Why you bitch." The snob stated. Aoshi shot a cold glare at the girl, who was watching Misao. Aoshi caught the kunai Misao threw, before it landed in the girls shoulder. The girl looked at the small knife and went back to the table. The girls finished their food and drinks. They paid and left the teashop.

Misao sighed as she leaned against the door. _'Why did I do that?' _A blush came to her cheeks and she used the restroom, washing her hands when done. She came back to the table and sighed as Aoshi was sipping his tea. "Umm," Misao murmured when she sat down. Aoshi opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"I can't stand them, but I can't stop them." Aoshi interrupted. Misao blinked at him. "The advances of girls," Aoshi took a sip of his tea

"Ohh," Misao laughed as he'd answered her question before the girl came over. "Where'd the gaggle of girls go?" Misao laughed.

"They seemed to leave after you threw this." Aoshi held her kunai up."

"Ahh, reaction to being called a bitch," Misao mumbled as she took it from his fingers. Misao grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip. Her eyes sparkled at the pie in front of her. "Ahh, pumpkin pie," Misao squealed.

Aoshi took a bite of his apple pie. A snicker escaping him as he watched Misao shovel the pie in her mouth. "You always loved that at Christmas time." Aoshi stated.

Misao stopped her fork an inch from her mouth and looked up to Aoshi. "Yeah I still do." Misao's eyes saddened. "You haven't been to the Aoiya lately." Misao mumbled.

"Aaa, I've asked Okina for assignments." Aoshi mumbled.

"Yeah he told me. Would you at least be around for Christmas this year?" Misao put the last piece into her mouth and ate it.

"I'll try Misao." Aoshi replied.

"Well, I need to finish my shopping." Misao said as she stood. "Do you want me to get it?" Misao smiled down at him. Aoshi glanced up to her and shook his head. "Thank you Aoshi, it was nice seeing you again. I missed talking with you." Misao placed her hand on his and then walked to the door. She waved to Aoshi with a bright smile on her face. She buttoned up her coat, and placed her gloves on. She walked into the cold and continued looking in shops.

Misao stopped and placed her hands on the window. She stared at a pair of black leather gloves. She looked at the cost and dug into her pockets. She smiled when she had just enough. She raced into the store and smiled as the shopkeeper wrapped them up and handed them to her.

Misao smiled, as she'd finally found him a gift, and one he would use. Misao walked out of the shop with a grin on her face as she headed back to the Aoiya. _'So Aoshi you helped me find a gift for you.'_

Misao smiled as she entered the Aoiya, taking her shoes off and putting her slippers on. "I'm home." Misao called as she raced to her room and placed the gift in her room, with everyone else gifts.

She came back down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Ahh, Misao give me a hand would you?" Misao nodded. "Dinner will be ready soon, Aoshi will be joining us tonight." Misao smiled.

Misao set some stuff on the table. She sat down as she'd placed the last dish on the table. "So Aoshi, what's going on with you and Misao?" Jiya questioned. A chuckle came from him at the confused looks. "Omasu says she saw you kissing in a tea shop." Jiya cackled as Misao blushed.

Aoshi retained his neutral gaze. "It seems she was jealous of another girl." Omasu stated with a girlish laugh. Misao seethed. Misao had her chopsticks in her hand and stood.

"I was not." Misao defended.

"Ooo, she's getting embarrassed." Okon laughed.

"I am not." Misao repeated.

"Just look at her, throwing a fit." Omasu giggled along with Okon.

Misao shook with anger, clenching her hand. She gasped as she heard a resounding SNAP. She looked down at the chopsticks. Misao pouted and let them drop to the table, tears of frustration stinging her eyes as she ran from the dining room.

Aoshi watched her leave and was about to get up and see if she was okay, until Omasu spoke. "I didn't think a little teasing would hurt."

"Neither did I." Okon stated as they looked to where Misao had gone.

Aoshi had no idea what made him speak, "That's the problem, she grew up differently. She doesn't giggle at the stuff most girls do." Aoshi set his chopsticks down and stood. Everyone looked up at him in shock. "You might think about how Misao has grown up." Aoshi passed his cold gaze around the table and stared at Okina, before leaving the dining room.

Misao sighed as Omasu and Okon were fussing with her hair. _'Why did I agree to this?'_ Misao questioned herself. Misao stood still as she was being dressed. She smiled however. _'Aoshi is returning today. I can give him his present too.'_ Misao gasped, as the obi was pulled tight. She turned her head to look at Omasu. Okon tugged her hair. "Ow!" Misao straightened her head.

"Stop moving around." Okon scolded as she placed a very small amount of Misao's sides into a messy bun. Omasu made sure the kimono was tight and looked right. Both smiled as they backed away and looked upon their work. Both smiled wickedly as they approached her once again. Misao's eyes widened a small whimper coming from her as they both started putting makeup on her face.

* * *

Misao smiled as she handed her gifts to everyone, them doing the same. Everyone said thanks and talked about different things, while Misao went to the front door and opened it slightly. She looked out, but still didn't see anyone. Misao shut the door and sighed. 

"Misao, Aoshi isn't due to return until late, you can give it to him tomorrow." Jiya noticed her heavy sigh. Misao nodded.

"I'm going to go to sleep early." Misao mumbled. She smiled at Jiya. Jiya nodded as Misao climbed the stairs.

* * *

Misao was awoken as she heard a noise. She sat up and looked to her door. She heard a heavy thud come from downstairs_. 'Aoshi,'_ Misao yanked the covers from her legs and raced to her door. She flung the door open and raced down the stairs. Misao gasped as she saw Aoshi's form laying face down on the floor. "Aoshi," Misao panicked and ran to him. 

Deep even breathing met her ears and she sighed. A couple of the other oniwanbanshuu came down the stairs and helped her take Aoshi's form to his room. Misao had Shuro helping her to get his coat and his shirt from him. Aoshi had a few heavy gashes on his chest and a deep sword wound in his side.

Misao looked at him worriedly and started treating his wounds.

Aoshi awoke and went to get up, groaning in pain as his side ached. He heard a content sigh and looked to his right. His eyes widened as Misao was lying on his arm. Misao's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, blinking sleepily. She smiled at Aoshi and then stood slowly. Misao raised her arms above her head and stretched her muscles.

Aoshi watched Misao and the kiss she'd given him came to his mind. "Are you feeling okay?" Misao asked.

Aoshi groaned as he tried to sit up. "Fine," Aoshi mumbled, only to feel Misao's hands on his shoulders pushing him back to the futon.

"The doctor said you shouldn't try to sit up, until your wound heals a little." Misao stated worriedly. Aoshi nodded. "I'll go get you some breakfast."

Misao came back with his breakfast and helped him sit up slightly, only to eat his food. She smiled at him and helped him hold his teacup to his lips. "Where's my coat?" Aoshi asked as soon as he finished breakfast.

"I think Shuro is washing it." Misao mumbled. "Did you need something from it?"

"Aaa, there is a package in one of the inner pockets." Aoshi mumbled groaning at the pain once more.

"Alright, I'll go get the package, be right back." Misao stood and raced down the stairs placing the tray back into the kitchen then ran to find Shuro.

Misao got the package and raced back to Aoshi's room. A gasp came from her as Aoshi was sitting up and trying to undo the bandages on his waist. Misao gulped as she could see Aoshi's muscles moving. Misao shook her head, "Aoshi you should let me do that." Misao scolded as she placed the package next to her as she kneeled. She moved Aoshi's hands away and untied the bandage.

As soon as she had cleaned the wound and had the bandage retied, she went to work cleaning the gashes on his chest. She glanced up and noticed his eyes were on her. She blushed and continued until she'd finished. "So what's in the package?" Misao sat back and smiled as Aoshi lay back down.

"Open it." Aoshi mumbled. Misao looked at him and then to the package. She picked it up and pulled the tie holding the brown paper. The paper fell away and Misao gasped. Two pairs of chopsticks lay in her hands. One was a deep rich red, which glinted gold in the light. It had some kanji written on it reading: Friendship. The other pair was a dazzling dark blue, which glinted green in the light, these were thicker than the other pair. The kanji on this pair read: Love.

Misao looked to Aoshi who stared at her face. "It was meant to be your Christmas gift. I got attack on the way back, it delayed me." Aoshi smirked. Misao smiled and refrained from hugging him. "The red pair is for eating with, while the blue pair is for your hair."

"Thank you," Misao blinked tears away. Her eyes widened as she stood. Aoshi watched as she left and then turned his head, he was looking at the ceiling now. His eyes drooped closed and he fell into a light sleep.

Misao came back into the room, her face lit with a bright smile. She looked down at Aoshi's calm sleeping face and placed the package next to him.

"I love you Aoshi." Misao mumbled as she left the room.

Ack, how cheesy? Oh well I liked writing it. It took me awhile. I know the ending isn't really complete, which means I can add more, which I think I'll do. Or I can do a sequel no? Lol well hope you all like it.

Let me know if some of the italics didn't come out like ther were suppose to...this thing is weird it works sometimes then others it doesn't. The sequel might be posted here that's only if I decide to pull the lemon from it. There will be lemon I mean to delete on here and all lol. I'm sure you know what I mean anyway please leave a review if you have any questions I suggest you leave an e-mail as it wil be a sequel...spelled wron...not anotehr chapter. So it will be it's own story and all. Anyway please do review.


End file.
